lagrimas de cristal
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: Después de "the last" antes de "boruto the movie". la misión que lo mantuvo lejos esta casi terminada asi que ni el ni Naruto encuentran razones para que siga estando lejos, sin embargo su regreso no será sencillo, pero no hay nada imposible para Uchiha Sasuke, menos ahora que su familia esta en juego.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, es un placer tenerlos aquí, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, la que me inspiro desde el principio a leer, confieso que tengo 12 años leyendo y pensando en escribir y aunque comencé con otra pareja al fin me decidí y nada aquí esta, este es un proyecto ambicioso que mi amiga y beta misaki- sama me ayudo a concretar, les recomiendo sus fic enormemente, no hay mucho más por saber, soy traductora igualmente y mi otro fic se llama: el diablo de ojos azules.**

 **Déjenme un comentario con su opinión constructiva aquí o en mi face, con este nombre me encuentran.**

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si.**

 **By: Annabeth Grey.**

.

.

.

Aún era demasiado temprano, el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Sus músculos adoloridos clamaban por descanso pero no se lo concedería, estaba ansioso, muy ansioso, por fin se reuniría con los suyos. Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta a la aldea que lo vio nacer y crear su propia familia, - sonrió ante esa palabra.

.

.

Años pasaron desde que salió para cumplir con esta misión, ahora que casi estaba completa; en conjunto con su mejor amigo y ahora Hokague acordaron que volvería a casa y continuaría con sus misiones desde su hogar, ya no era necesario estar constantemente en movimiento. Por fin era seguro volver.

.

.

Dejaría de ser un desconocido para su hija, nunca se los dijo pero él igual las necesitaba a ambas. Jamás confesaría la necesidad constante que desarrollo por ellas. Sarada siendo la prueba física, de que su amor era real.

.

.

Acelero el paso y al divisar las puertas de la villa -suspiro cansado-, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que al acercarse los guardias le cerrarán el paso, no lo tomo a mal, era su trabajo después de todo así que como identificación les mostró sus ojos rojos y estos lo reconocieron de inmediato. Con el paso de los años y mucha práctica logro dominar el poderoso rinnegan, por lo que ahora lo activaba y desactivaba a placer utilizando solo el sharingan o ambos si la situación lo ameritaba, era un alivio y otra ventaja más en batalla ya que el consumo de chakra disminuía considerablemente

.

.

—Adelante Uchiha-san —Uno de ninjas le dedico una respetuosa inclinación mientras el otro opto por asentir, el pelinegro devolvió el gesto y continúo su camino.

.

.

— _Estoy en casa_ — La emoción burbujeándole internamente pero sin delatar nada en su expresión, eran años de práctica, solo aquellos que lo conocían bien notarían aquel brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Unos cuantos pasos después no supo que sería mejor. -¿Disfrutar de la vista a pie o ir inmediatamente de con Naruto?-, seguramente el molesto rubio notó su presencia desde hacía buen rato y lo esperaba, sin embargo el destino se encargó de darle su respuesta.

—¿Papá? —Aquella suave y conocida voz decidió por él, se giró para mirarla.

—Sarada —Pronunció como saludo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, amaba a esa pequeña pelinegra.

—¡Eres tú! —La heredera Uchiha saltó hacia la enorme figura de su padre que gustoso la atrapo en el aire aferrándola con el brazo sano a su cuerpo, lo que le recordó que tenía una prótesis por la cual ir más tarde. Después de un par de minutos la dejó en el suelo pero descanso la mano sobre sus cabellos.

La risilla femenina así como sus ojos acuosos le confirmo el agrado de aquellas demostraciones de cariño que aunque pocas eran sinceras. _"Como a su madre"_ Resonó en su mente. —¿Qué haces aquí? — Sasuke levanto una ceja ante la pregunta.

Ella se sonrojo por el tono escandalizado que uso, su padre seguro pensaría que no lo quería cerca y nada era más falso. —Quiero decir...Bueno es que… yo... _—¡Demonios!._

—Se lo que quieres decir, tranquila— Sarada evitó sus ojos aún avergonzados pero Sasuke movió la mano en su cabeza a modo de caricia.

— ¿Y Sakura? - Amaba la voz tranquila y profunda de su padre.

—Trabajando .

—Hmp —La rutina de su esposa era exigente— Vamos a casa —Giró su mano haciendo que la niña girara como trompo humano para comenzar a caminar. La risilla de su hija ante su contacto lograba que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad.

.

" _Salud por las segundas oportunidades"_ Pensó

.

.

2.-

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. —Adelante —Dijo enderezándose en su cómoda silla intranquila, desde que despertó tenía una extraña sensación.

.

.

—Hola Sakura —Quiso darse una palmada en la frente disgustada, su intuición nunca fallaba.

.

.

—¿Qué tal Len? —Era cordial con él, en realidad no era un mal chico poseía cualidades atractivas pero ella era una mujer… ¿Felizmente casada?, suspiró apartando de sus pensamientos la definición de su matrimonio por el momento.

.

.

—Te ves cansada —Se sentó frente a la pelirosa con mucha confianza, se conocían desde hace un par de años de los cuales casi todos los llevaba enamorado de ella, hubo un punto, después de la guerra cuando Sasuke no estaba que Sakura realmente considero intentarlo, no tenía nada claro con el pelinegro, estaba sola y confundida.

.

.

Cuando por fin comenzaron a salir se divertía sinceramente pero nunca olvidó al Uchiha por más que intento; Len fungió como su escape, lo veía como un amigo, estuvo mal usarlo, admitía su parte de culpa pero el castaño no lo hacía. Días después de comenzadas sus salidas Sasuke regreso a la aldea y notando el comportamiento extraño de su compañera, decidió externarle las dudas que lo carcomían no de manera amable por supuesto ; ella orgullosa como era no dijo mucho, por lo que insatisfecho con su ambigüedad la vigilo enterándose de las intenciones del " _intruso_ " como lo bautizo. Siendo como era Sasuke Uchiha enfureció por completo, la posesividad rugió en sus venas, reclamaba a la Haruno como suya.

Len por su parte cansado de la indecisión de Sakura exigió una respuesta, la cual no le favoreció en lo absoluto. Ofendido arremetió contra la pelirrosa a las afueras del hospital, desahogo su rabia a base de insultos y acusaciones a lo que ella, culpable y avergonzada no se defendió pero no paso lo mismo con el azabache cuando aquello llego a sus oídos gracias a los múltiples bocazas de Konoha. Un par de golpes e insultos después Sasuke le enseño modales y a nunca levantarle la voz a la pequeña kinoichi. Sakura por supuesto no estuvo contenta con aquello, no del todo en realidad, los celos del Uchiha le alegraban pero no se lo dijo nunca, al revés le soltó un sermón a voz de grito fingiéndose ofendida y enojada, Sasuke solo la miro sin decir nada para luego sin perder más tiempo fue a por lo suyo dejándole claro al "extranjero bueno para nada" quién era el dueño del corazón de la medic-nin.

.

.

La posterior noticia de su boda no le fue nada grata y el anuncio de su embarazo endulzado con la sonrisa arrogante de su ahora marido no ayudo a mitigar el golpe.

.

.

—Solo un poco ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Quería que se él se marchara pronto para poder cenar junto a su hija.

.

.

—Vamos a cenar.

.

.

—Len ya sabes la respuesta, la palabra "Casada" ¿Te dice algo? —Sonó fastidiada para repelerlo, pero no logró borrar la mirada coqueta que le dirigía el ninja.

.

.

—En ese matrimonio eres la única que respeta los votos —Su expresión cambió completamente y ahora sus ojos lucían un brillo de ira.

.

El rostro de Sakura no expresó emoción alguna, portar el apellido Uchiha tenía consecuencias, sin embargo sus manos empuñadas dentro de las bolsas de la bata eran otro cantar.

.

.

—¿Ya terminaste? Tengo trabajo —Divertido aparentemente inmune al rechazo se acomodó mejor en la silla.

.

3.-

.

—¿A dónde vamos Sarada? —Murmuró confundido cuando su hija tomo un camino distinto al que él recordaba.

.

—A casa ¿Por qué preguntas?,

.

.

—Ese no es el camino —Lo dicho le recordó a la pelinegra el pequeño detalle que su padre aun ignoraba, _¡Rayos!_ —Ya no vivimos ahí —Respondió restándole importancia, que su madre le explicara más tarde. Sasuke levanto una ceja sin entender la situación, pero no dijo nada.

.

.

Después de enterarse lo que Sakura le hizo a su primera casa no supo si reír o llorar, la pelirrosa se negaba a ocupar la mansión del barrio Uchiha alegando que no le pertenecía, aún con la insistencia de Naruto y sin la presencia de él, por supuesto que ella hizo lo que le vino en gana y compró una nueva casa, no era desagradable, pero eso no es que les correspondía a sus mujeres, suspiró, otro tema más que discutir con ella.

.

.

¡Eran un matrimonio demonios! " _Lo mío es tuyo"_ , eso se juraron hace años pero su exasperante mujer era orgullosa hasta la médula y mientras el no estuviera la que mantenía los gastos era ella por lo tanto las decisiones no tenían nada de democráticas. Podía hacer un esfuerzo por aguantar ese heco con una segunda casa pero ¿una tercera? absolutamente no.

.

.

El enojo corrió por sus venas libremente, Sarada también era su hija, por lo tanto también era responsabilidad suya, no existía motivo alguno para solventar sola los gastos de la maternidad, partirse la espalda como venía haciendo desde hace años no era necesario, era poseedor de mucho dinero y extensos terrenos con sus respectivas casas, le daría el mundo sí se lo pedía pero por supuesto Sakura no lo haría.

.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —Lo observo preocupada al ver que su mandíbula tensa que delataba cólera. Además apretaba su mano más fuerte de lo normal, Sasuke volvió a la realidad escuchándola y respiro profundo, luego aflojo su agarre y con el pulgar masajeo la pequeña mano en forma de disculpa.

.

.

—No. No es nada, pero quiero que me hables de algunas cosas.- Asintió y acepto su pequeña caricia ¡ _Por dios! ¡La estaba mimando!_

.

.

4.-

.

.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —No acabo de terminar la oración cuando su vista se volvió roja. Sarada con los ojos como platos miraba atónita el enorme arreglo de rosas rojas en la entrada de la casa.

.

.

Era un esfuerzo grandísimo mantener su genio a raya, no activar el Sharingan en este momento suponía de un gran autocontrol. —Sarada ¿Qué es esto? —Soltó un gruñido mientras ella se encogía asustada. Mejor no mentir para proteger a su madre, la heredera Uchiha al ser tan pequeña no tenía quien le diera ese tipo de regalos tan clichés, y él definitivamente no recibiría flores, gruño otra vez. La respuesta era obvia, la batalla para contener su instinto asesino continuaba.

.

—Papá —Lo miró directo a los ojos —Tengo que hablar contigo —Se reconoció a sí mismo con el tono usado al pronunciar aquella frase.

.

.

" _¡Oh por supuesto que sí! ¡Con un demonio que quería saber que jodidos pasaba!"_ —Hmp.-

.

5.-

.

.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos —Eres joven, bella y...

.

.

—Y casada —Lo cortó al instante repitiendo la palabra que parecía no significar nada para Len —Además —Soltó su mano— Estoy enamorada de Sasuke, siempre lo he estado y lamento mucho el pasado pero así son las cosas —Se levantó dispuesta a irse pero el ninja no se dio por vencido. Se levantó de un salto y la intercepto.

.

.

—Te propongo algo —La ceja de Sakura se alzó incrédula, ¿Estaba de broma? —No tenemos que salir en plan romántico, yo necesito aprender jutsus básicos de medicina-. Len levantó una mano pidiendo silencio cuando la ojijade quiso protestar —Sabes que no miento, Tsunade hizo el acuerdo con mi aldea y tú eres la mejor, si no funciona simplemente buscare a alguien más.- Sakura bajo los hombros derrotada ¡¿Amigos?! ¡Mi trasero!, no era tonta, sus intenciones estaban claras y aun así accedió —De acuerdo.

.

Ahora que Naruto era Hokague gozaba de un par de privilegios, bastaba con hablar con él para deshacerse de Kumamoto, su amigo sabía la historia de principio a fin, de hecho al principio se divirtió de lo lindo molestando a Sasuke con la situación hasta que su instinto asesino casi lo alcanza, -suprimió la risa que el recuerdo le provoco. - suplicaría por ayuda de ser necesario, no solo por ella si no por el propio Naruto, su pellejo estaba en riesgo al dejar que Len se le acercara de nuevo. Todo se resolvería de de manera diplomática para evitar problemas entre aldeas. ¿cierto?

.

.

6.-

.

Una Sarada lívida y Sasuke mortalmente serio con un aura asesina rodeándolo era el cuadro que se veía en el living la casa Uchiha, como cereza del pastel el dichoso ramo de flores antes hermoso ahora era solo un montón de cenizas.

Luego de haber quemado el jodido arreglito el moreno abrió la puerta probablemente rompiendo el cerrojo en el proceso debido a la fuerza ejercida, al entrar a su hogar a Sarada se le fue exigido hablar. Lo que su primogénita le informo lo llevo casi al límite.

.

.

El hijo de puta Kumamoto nunca se dio por vencido, llevaba mucho pretendiendo a la médico, enviaba flores, obsequios e incluso se atrevió a enviarle cosas a su hija.

.

.

Sonrió orgulloso de ella al confesarle que al igual que su madre, los quemaba todos. El molesto peso en su pecho se redujo un poco luego de que Sarada le asegurará que Sakura nunca se alegraba con aquellas atenciones ni conservaba ninguno de los objetos por caros o hermosos que fueran. La pelirrosa siempre le era fiel.

.

Aun así al final del relato casi podía verse salir humo por sus orejas, sus dientes a punto de ceder por la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula, pero aun sin pronunciar una palabra al respecto..

.

.

Durante largo tiempo se consideró un tipo con alguna clase de bendición, su esposa era hermosa, increíblemente fuerte e inteligente, valiente y fiel hasta la raíz del cabello, con la determinación propia de un Uchiha, simplemente perfecta y si todas esas cualidades no le pasaban desapercibidas precisamente a él, mucho menos al resto de la población masculina de la aldea con sus alrededores incluidos.

.

.

Era un maldito bastardo afortunado. – Sonrió recordando -, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, la Haruno le hizo pagar cada una de sus lágrimas, a veces consiente de lo que sus acciones provocaban en él y otras veces sin notarlo , una de esas lecciones fue verla salir con el estúpido castaño y otra con su copia barata durante el tiempo que ellos eran solo amigos y buenos compañeros.

.

.

¡Y una mierda! Les dejo claro a todos esos hombres repartiendo golpes por aquí y por allá quien era su dueño .

.

.

Se casaron, vino Sarada y todo lo demás —Te juro papá que mamá te ama y no tienes motivos para dudar —Hablo preocupada mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

.

.

Él se levantó y con dos dedos toco su frente —Lo sé —¡ _Por supuesto que lo sabía_! —Iré con Naruto, no le digas a Sakura que estoy aquí —Le ordenó. Quería sorprenderla, ya hablarían después de todo los acontecimientos, primero harían _**otras**_ cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal?...espero sus comentarios. He corregido algunos detalles que como siempre **no dejan de salir, por conveniencia y gusto mio para la historia he cambiado algunos detalles como por ejemplo el que el rinnegan lo tenga oculto, amo sus ojos negros o rojos, el cabello lo traerá mas corto, etc.**

 **En este capitulo es mas la narración que lo que los personajes hablan pero es algo asi como el prólogo, les reitero que me pueden mandar PM, agregarme al face o dejarme un comentario nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui la actualizacion...dsfrutenla.

By: Annabeth Grey

Advertencia: Lemon.

Disclaimer: Nada de Naruto me pertenece.

Sentado en la sala a oscuras Sasuke se dedicaba a esperar a su mujer, deseaba sorprenderla por lo quee despues de consentir a Sarada prrparandole la vena la envio a dormir. Siendo sakura una ninja seria dificil que notara su presencia. -sonrio arrogante-. Nada era imposible para Sasuke Uchiha o almenos eso se repitio durante las siguientes tres horas sin que la pelirosa apareciera.

-al demonio!-. Se levanto decidido si mahoma no va a la montaña pues que de joda, iria a buscarla de una buena vez.

2.

Agotada se recargo contra el escritorio apoyando sus manos, los planes de comer tranquilamemte con su hija se fueron al carajo en el momento que aquel AMBU llego en estado critico requiriendo cirugia de emergencia.

-valio la pena al menos-. El orgullo y trnquilidad fluyeron por sus venas hasta que una violenta rafaga de viento asoto su ventana revolviendole el cabello y esparciendo todo los papeles, se cubrio los ojos como reflejo y justo antes de maldecir a los dioses sus verdes ojos se abrieron al maximo sintiendo una presencia a su espalds -No puede ser-.

-Sasuke-. Susurro con un hilo de voz apenas audible,

-Sa ku ra-. Respondio el moreno usando ese tono tan propio de el.

Sasuke, se coloco a su espalda con solo un par de milimetros entre su menudo cuerpo y el propio, ella era absolutamente conciente del calor que despefia ese masculino cuerpo pero no podia moverse, simplemete su organismp se nego a obedecer.

El Uchiha por su parte se tomo la libertad de fisfrutar unos segundos mas la sensacion de tener a Sakura atrapada entre el y su escritorio, casi podia jurar que un adorable sonrojo enmarcaba su fino rostro. -sonrio de lado-. Sus dedos hormigueandole ansiosos por tocarla y decidio ponerle fin a las presentaciones.

Con la rapidez caracteristoca de un ninja la tomo por los hombrod y sin darle oportunidad a nada estampo sus labios contra los de ella, en un hambriento beso, sakura tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar para luego corresponder con la misma intensidad, envolviendondo losbrazos en su cuello acercandolo mas si era posible.

Sasuke gimio en su boca cuando su intimidad entro en contacto con sakura endureciendose mas y ella se sintio poderosa -¡oh dioses!-. Le necesita urgentemente.

Se separaron por falta de aire, sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y la pelirosa fue testigo del rojo en ellos, Sasuke tenia activado el sharingan en ambos ojos, hace tiempo penso que nunca volveria a observar esa imagen pero como siempre el moreno era capz de hacer lo indecible...conservaba el rinnegan pero luego de mucho entrenamientp y practica ahora lo controlaba perfectamente, activandolo y desactivandolo a placer, ahora podia usar solo el Sharingan o simplemente mantener sus ojos onix.

El heredero Uchiha grababa el momento a fuego en su mente.

-te he extrañado-. Le confeso la medic-nin entre besos, a lo que el azabache sin perder tiempo dirigio su mano a su trasero invitandola a elevarse. El mensaje fue recibido y en un agil movimiento envolvio las piernas alrededor de su torso.

Ambos gimieron con la friccion de sus intimidades provocada por el movimiento. Sasuke le mordio el labio inferior antes de abandonar su boca y devorarle el cuello; besaba humedo y lento, marcandola como suya.

-¡Sasuke!-. Lo regaño al sentir un fuerte mordisco, que sin duda dejaria marca.

\- Eres. Mia -. Informo a su oido y fue incapaz de no derretirse entre sus brazos. Por supuesto que lo era, siempre lo fue, pero aquel Uchiha fsnfarron igualmente lo era y seria mas que feliz de recordarselo.

Le jalo con fuerza el cabello atrayendolo de nuevo a sus labios, mordiendo, succionando; sus lenguas se encontraron pasando de una cavidad a otra sumergidos en una humeda batalla.

El moreno la sento sobre el ahora vacio escritorio para mayor comodidad.

-Hey!-. Se quejo Sakura sintiendo su momentaneo abandono.

-Hn-. Medio sonrio divertido. Le jalo la bata hacia atras quitandosela sin ceremonias. la oji verde no se quedo atras y dirigio ambas manos al dobladillo de su camisa, Sasuke elevo los brazos para que se la quitara, ella lo mantenia atrapado firmemente entre sus piernas por lo que esta vez no se alejo mucho, el moreno dirigio su mano a uno de sus senos y lo estrujo con fuerza, Sasuka arqueo la espalda complacida y con malicia movio su cadera restregandose contra el miembro de su marido que la observo fijamemente. -Esto sera rapido-. gruño. -tu te lo buscaste-.

Sakura trago duro, Sasuke estaba muy excitado ydesesperado, tanto o mas que ella,.

Dirigio su pequeña mano a centro de su ser y lo acaricio sobre la tela, mordio su labio un poco nerviosa y lo miro pero el Uchiha tenia los ojos cerrados firmemente y la boca entre abierta. Sakura sonrio ante la erotica imagen que el musculoso hombre le regalaba.

-dos podemos jugar Sa ku ra-. Le hablo ronco sin abrir los ojos malicioso, sabia que ella lo observaba. Se inclino y llevo un pezon a la boca, mordio, y movio su lengua con destreza alrededor del rosado boton y con atendia el otro seno pellizcandolo, decidio no darle tregua y movio su cadera contra ella, rozando su ereccion en su centro caliente.

Ella apoyo los brazos por detras en el escritorio satisfecha dandole mas espacio y comenzando a moverse correspondioendo, masageando su pene. no podia esperar mas, estaba muy humeda y necesitada.

El Uchiha dejo su pecho recibiendo a cambio una mirada esmeralda de desaprobacio -no...-. Comenzo pero el moreno atrapo sus labios sin dejarla hablar, no era momento para conversar, la necesitaba ahora, asi que sin mas preambulo le arranco las prendas faltantes y prosiguio a hacer lo propio con sus pantalones pero Sakura sorprendiendolo se le adelanto, desabrocho la prenda y lo miro a los ojos, mordiendose el labio deliberadamente provocandolo. -Sasuke gruño-. El gesto lo volvia loco y la ojijade sonrio por dentro sintiendose poderosa.

Luego la potente ereccion fue liberada de su prision, lo acaricio suavemente con una mano y se levanto acomodandose, el pelinegro excitado no perdio el tiempo y la penetro con fuerza, la estrechez de su mujer lo envolvio maravillosamente.

-Sa...su..ke..- susurro apenas, su miembro era grande, aun cuando hace años estuvo habituada a su tamaño recibirlo molestaba un poco, ahora con la perdida de la practica la invacion molesto bastabte sin embargo no se quejo, tenerlo dentro era fantastico.

-Estas muy apretada-. Le confeso apretando los dientes resistiendo las ganas de embestirla, tenia q esperara a q se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

La pelirosa no contesto ¿que le diria de todas formas? Asi que se limito a mover sus caderas paras arrancandole un ronco gemido. -sigue- el obedecio.

No fue lento, tampoco delicado, era un ritmo de va y ven rapido y salvaje como le advirtio que seria, el tiempo y la distancia mas los celos que aun corrian en sus venas no lo abandonaron todavia al contrario, lo incitaban a reclamarla como suya una y otra vez, Sakura Uchiha le petenecia y por los dioses que no se la arrebatarian.

La pelirrosa correspondia con dificultad el hambriento beso que le daba, sus cuerpos sudorosos y el cansancio ya pasaba factura junto con todo el placer que sentia, pronto llegarian al final.

-te amo- logro articular Sakura sin esperar ser escuchada, pero el agudo oido del moreno lo hizo, y sonrio de lado, mordio su labio estirandolo para luego salir casi completamente de ella, para entrar con fuerza moviendo un poco el pesado escritorio.

-Yo a ti-. ella abrio los ojos como platos. Podia contar con sus dedos las veces que Sasuke le decia esas dos palabras y le sobrarian dedos, el Uchiha era un hombre de acciones por lo tabnto aquello le calento el corazon de una manera que nada tenia que ver con el maravilloso sexo.

-Sakura!-. La aferro a su pecho sintiendola completamente y el por su parte tenia toda la espalda arañada.

-Vamos cariño, liberalo-. Ordeno ronco y ella obedecio arqueando la espalda gritando su nombre.

Despues del intenso orgasmo se sintio marreada y un par de orbes onix no perdieron detalle, verla asi, sonrojada y sonriente en sus brazos que fue todo lo q necesito para llegar al climax con una intensa sacudida, libero toda su esencia en ella y se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo femenino escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-por favor no salgas-. no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas asi que solo acaricio su cuello con la nariz. Amaba a esa mujer con cada fibra de su ser, aun se sorprendia cuando pensaba en el tiempo q pasp ignorandola, ahora tenia claro el porque lo hizo, como ahora sucedia, era inconcientemene consciebte de que en el intante en el que le diera acceso por completo a el seria imposible alejarse de su lado , ahora el pasado ya no impotaba, estaban juntos y punto.

Sakura sentia aun flotaba. Tenia mil preguntas que deseaba hacerle, otras tantas historias que contarle pero no era capaz de abrir la boca asi que opto por rendirse de nuevo ante el faniliat calor de su marido sumiendose en la inconciencia, llamo antes de cerrar los ojos por completo tratando de comprobar q no era un sueño.

...

Hola¡! ¿que les parecio? me disculpo por los acentos, los pondre en cuanto mi beta de los ultimos toques. Ambas estamos saturadas de trabajo y yo enferma pero ya deseaba actualizar. Espero q les guste. Es el primer lemon q escribo ojala les guste.

Dejen comentarios les agradezco mucho a los que ya lo hicieron a los favoritos y followers pero recuerden que un follow sin comentario es pecado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como siempre la Universidad me consume y mi vida personal se le ha sumado, en fin este capítulo ha costado más de lo que espere porque después de escribir un lemon, el primero de hecho me bloquee. Espero que no quedara tan mal, este fic es 100% Sasusaku pero con los problemas reales de las personas, tratare de mantener la personalidad de todos ellos intacta y Sasuke es realmente difícil, paciencia por favor.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga, mentora y beta Misaki-sama17 , amiga te adoro sin ti nada de esto sería posible.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Nada de Naruto me pertenece, el fic si, por lo tanto, no al plagio.**

 **By: Annabeth Grey.**

.

.

.

Media hora después Sakura Uchiha bajaba al primer piso dispuesta a preparar el desayuno.

.

-Sarada!- llamo a su hija; no la había visto desde el día anterior primero por la interrupción del nuevo alumno y luego por tener un fabuloso rencuentro con Sasuke. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo llego a su casa?.

.

-aquí- la pelinegra se asomó por el umbral de la puerta regresándola al presente. -que pasa mama?-Sarada tenía una mirada diferente, como la que muestra un niño culpable de alguna travesura, antes de ser descubierto por supuesto , ese brillo en las pupilas azabaches no pasó desapercibido para su progenitora, las madres tienen esa inexplicable vena adivina lo que hizo aún más fuerte la sensación en su estómago. La heredera Uchiha sabía algo y ese "algo" seguramente media uno noventa y era idéntico a ella pero con otro género y doce años más, sin embargo por el momento lo dejaría estar, ella tampoco deseaba hablar.

.

-Quieres desayunar cariño?-ofreció.

.

-mhmm-Se llevó un dedo al mentón con un gesto pensativo, Debería decirle toda la verdad?. No, aun no, -No, gracias se me hace tarde.- Se giró para irse pero se detuvo y sin poder evitarlo soltó. -si papa volviera, es decir volver para quedarse definitivamente, estaríamos todos juntos, cierto?-.

.

La menor de los Uchiha sospechaba que ellos ya se habían visto, sintió como Sasuke abandonaba la casa entrada la noche, era una ninja después de todo, y la sangre Sanín corría por sus venas. No creía que su padre se dirigiera a otro lugar más que a buscar a su madre pero la falta del brillo característico en ella la hacía dudar y su demora en contestar solo aumento aquella sensación.

.

-Naturalmente cielo, porque lo dudas?- Segura? resonó en su mente. Como respuesta Sarada solo se encogió de hombros.

.

-Curiosidad, supongo que lo extraño-. sin decir más se fue corriendo a la academia.

.

cuando Sarada se hubo ido la aquella molesta duda comenzó a taladrar de nuevo.-¿y yo? ¿te extraño con la misma intensidad Sasuke?- la respuesta era incierta. hundió los hombros abatida, anoche tuvieron sexo desenfrenado en su consultorio pero luego despertó sola en su cama sin saber en qué momento había sido llevada ahí.

.

Sin poder evitarlo el vacío acostumbrado retomo su lugar,-frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza molesta consigo misma-. ¿cuántos años tienes?, se reprochó para disponerse luego a preparar café, la mejor cura para las resacas, incluso las morales.

.

.

* * *

2.

.

-¿Qué?- Gruño molesto. Estaba siendo observado por su atolondrado amigo y eso definitivamente lo ponía de mal humor.

.

-Nada-. rió burlón. - solo me preguntaba ¿qué diablos haces aquí teme? Deberías estar con Sakura-chan o con tu hija. Sabes que te matara si se entera que viniste a verme primero ¿no?,-Siguió picándolo. Era divertido molestarlo así que se permitió la sonrisa zorruna antes de seguir. -Incluso puede que quiera cortarme las pelotas por permitírtelo y yo soy inocente idiota-.

.

-No es como si alguna vez las hubieras usado dobe-. contraataco medio sonriendo y el ojiazul borro la suya.

.

-¡oye! ¡eso no es cierto!-lo apunto indignado casi subiéndose al escritorio. -¡puedes preguntarle a Hinata lo bien que..!

.

-¡cierra la boca!- lo corto con un coscorrón antes de que se pusiera a hablar de sus habilidades amatorias.

.

-Eres un animal-lloriqueo sobándose el lugar donde el puño impacto.

.

-Hmp-El moreno hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carcajada que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta y es que estos momentos con Naruto donde se insultaban abiertamente eran tan naturales que casi estaba dispuesto a admitir cuanto los extraño...casi por supuesto.

.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre-. lo fulmino tomando unos papeles y tendiéndoselos. -Es tu residencia en la aldea-. El moreno alzo una ceja sosteniéndolo en la mano. ¿enserio? decía su mirada -No me mires así es una mera formalidad-.

.

-Este es el comprobante de la liberación de tus bienes, mueve el culo y firma,-Sasuke ya era parte de la aldea pero al regresar de su viaje este papel era necesario para validar su rango ninja y poder ejercer misiones oficialmente.

.

-Sakura es la dueña de mis bienes-. dijo sin entender.

.

-Etto sobre eso teme- se aflojo el cuello de la camisa incómodo. -¡Hey! ¡Que no fue mi culpa!-

.

-Eres un inútil-. una vena comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

.

-Trate de dárselo a Sakura chan- un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordarlo, su amiga pelirrosa era aterradora cuando se lo proponía. -Incluso le ofrecí el dinero de tus sueldos cuando destruyó la casa, ya sabes por donde dijo que podía metérmelo-. Una gota apareció en la nuca del pelinegro. Claro que se lo imaginaba, escucho esa misma respuesta con anterioridad pero continúo con el gesto imperturbable. -Continua Usuratonkashi-.

.

-Y por último el cheque con la totalidad del pago por tus servicios los últimos años.- le extendió el trocito de papel que tomo sin prestarle mucha atención. -Espero que sepas que muchos no comeremos lo acostumbrado por tu culpa-.

.

-Elijamos a un Hokague más capaz entonces-. el chico solo le envió una mirada envenenada.

.

-¿sabes qué? malagradecido, solo firma y yo me encargo, tus propiedades y el dinero de tu familia que hay en la aldea está a tu disposición, harías bien en no olvidar a los que no come rememos igual -. puso ojos de necesidad.

.

-Quieres decir que Nara se encargara-. dijo sin mirarlo pero firmando todo con su pulcra caligrafía.

.

-¡oye!-chillo ofendido. -yo hago mi trabajo- Sasuke levanto una ceja nuevamente y Naruto inflo los cachetes mirando a otro lado. -Solo necesito un poco de ayuda a veces-. El Uchiha no aguanto más y soltó una seca carcajada.

.

-Lo que tú digas-.

.

-Saca tu trasero Uchiha de mi oficina antes de que me arrepienta- y le saco la lengua. A veces olvidaba que ese chico de apariencia inofensiva y atolondrada era el mismo aguerrido ninja que deseaba vencer y su complemento en las épicas batallas relatadas una y otra vez durante el aniversario de la guerra.

.

Saltó por la ventana para dirigirse al hospital.

.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, enfrentar a Sakura y lo que el futuro les deparaba, ciertamente la noche anterior hablar no fue una prioridad pero justificado estaba dado los eventos anteriores.

Aun así hubo un punto en el que Sakura se sintió extraña, diferente y claro eso no pasó desapercibido para él que la conocía incluso mejor que ella misma.

.

.

* * *

3.

Naruto exhalo olvidando su falso enojo, -sonrió-. Por fin su familia volvía a estar completa, sí señor.

.

Su amiga no fue la única sufriendo con las decisiones que se obligó a tomar, muchas veces el conciliar el sueño se convertía en labor titánica, por un lado la culpa de separar a sus mejores amigos por dios sabe cuánto tiempo, dejar a su amada sobrina crecer sin su padre sabiendo lo horrible que era aquello. Le carcomía sentirse como un bastardo cada vez q mirada ese par de ojos ónix opaco como los de su amigo.

.

Mientras el tenía la posibilidad de abrazar a Hinata o a sus hijos cada vez que podía, Sakura solo podía mostrar una fotografía falsa, acompañada de un montón de mentiras repetidas una y otra vez esperando que para Sarada, una hija idéntica a lo que estaba lejos sonaran a realidad, condenada a criarla ella junto a un recuerdo.

.

Los compensaría de alguna manera, de ahora en adelante nadie más se sentiría solo. –El sonido de la puerta le recordó donde estaba por lo que volver al trabajo fue inevitable.

.

-Pase-. Espero a que el susodicho hablara para levantar su vista del escritorio.

.

-Hola Hokague-sama-. ¿Qué demonios- Juraría que escucho sus vertebras crujir al momento de alzar violentamente la cabeza. –Kami los odiaba, seguramente el muy bastardo se divertía de lo lindo-.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí Len?-. Su tono fue más brusco de lo que le gustaría pero ya era tarde. Apretó los puños, esto se pondría feo, muy feo, esperaba que Sasuke aún no lo viera, ¿Por qué cojones nadie le aviso que estaba en Konoha?.

.

-También es un placer verte Naruto-. Respondió sarcásticamente.

.

-perdona pero me sorprendiste-.

.

-No gratamente por lo que veo-. Se sentó frente a él sin invitación como era su costumbre.

.

El rubio se rasco la nuca con poco arrepentimiento y sin desmentirlo.

.

-Vine por asuntos profesionales-.

.

-Que casualmente incluyen a Sakura ¿me equivoco?-. Lo miro suspicaz, sus asuntos con la aldea de la hoja aunque médicos siempre encontraba la manera de enredarlos con su pelirrosa amiga. La última vez tuvo que utilizar sus influencias con Gaara para evitar que Sasuke regresara y se hiciera un abrigo con la piel de ese ninja cabeza dura, Gaara al principio no entendió la petición pero cuando le contó todo no dudo ni un instante en participar para apaciguar la ira Uchiha y es que la medic- nin ciertamente no necesitaba que la defendieran podía romperle los huesos si quisiera pero eso traería más problemas de los que resolvería por lo que el plan B fue la mejor solución.

.

-No-.

.

-¿Por qué te gustan las mujeres comprometidas?-.

.

-Tengo entendido que tú también lo estabas-. Todo el mundo sabía de los sentimientos que el ahora Hokague le profeso a la chica del equipo siete durante tantos años, muchos incluso apostaban con que en un futuro se convertiría en la primera dama de Konogakure, que equivocados estaban.

.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no es de tu incumbencia-. Dijo cuadrando la mandíbula de rabia, sus sentimientos por Sakura, los románticos al menos ya no existían, era su hermana, su mejor amiga pero no su amante, Hinata era la mujer de su vida y le molestaba mucho que la gente siguiera jodiendo con ese tema que solo le concernía a unos ellos dos. Ni siquiera a Sasuke le había dado explicaciones al respecto, no lo haría con este extranjero de mierda.

.

-Como sea, solo vine a informarte que Sakura y Tsunade-sama han aceptado mi petición-. Sonrió victorioso. Naruto recibió la solicitud hacia un par de meses y su amiga contesto un rotundo no que claro no tardó en hacerles llegar así que este cambio de opinión tan repentino e inoportuno lo sorprendió, algo más estaba pasando y lo averiguaría.

.

-No es ese tu trabajo ¿tratas de decirme algo?

.

-En lo absoluto, solo no te sorprendas si me ves seguido por aquí y no solo-. Su puño tembló. –De hecho creo que nos versa comer juntos -.

.

-Entiendo-. Era su turno de sonreír. –Dime algo, ¿Te gustan los tomates?-.

.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

.

-Oh ¿no lo sabias?-. Dijo lo más inocente que pudo. –Sasuke regreso ayer.-.

.

-¿Qu..É?-. Naruto casi retuvo la carcajada pero no lo hizo y se sintió glorioso y más cuando Len solo lo miro envenenadamente y se largó dando un portazo.

.

* * *

.

4.

.

Encantándose en ESA oficina le costaba realmente mucho trabajo concentrarse, si cerraba los ojos juraría que podía sentir las manos del moreno sobre su piel.

.

-¿Vas a salir o tengo que sacarte? sin abrir los ojos y es que el genio Uchiha podía ser mejor el ninja sobre la tierra pero ella era excelente también.

.

-Sakura-.

.

-Hola Sasuke-. Lo miro perdiéndose en la sombra de sus ojos.

.

-¿Puedo?-. Señalo una silla.

.

-Claro- lo imito sin despegar nunca sus ojos el uno del otro. Verde contra negro, quizás el hasta era capaz de escuchar los latidos desbocados de su loco corazón.

.

-Escucha,- tomo la iniciativa la oji-jade. –No pretendo ser grosera…-

.

-Solo dilo Sakura, escucharé-. Le aseguro para tranquilizarla. Recargo los codos sobre el escritorio y recargo la cara en su mano en gesto de completa atención, Ella suspiro tomando valor -¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir ¿hay problemas? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? Si no es mucho preferiría que Sarada no te ño sin entender. –Es mi bajo los ojos avergonzada pero es que el instinto protector la rebasaba a veces.

.

-Lo tengo claro, pero ella sufre mucho cada que te vas ¿sabes? Y la que recoge los pedazos soy yo-. Esta vez le sostuvo la mirada.

.

Los años le enseñaron que perder el control no era la mejor opción en su caso, y si de verdad pensaba con claridad era capaz de entender el punto de Sakura pero nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras por más que el tiempo pasara así que decidió hacer lo que mejor hacía. –Estoy aquí para quedarme-. Ir al grano.

.

La pelirrosa pestañeo quedándose muda de repente ¿escucho bien? _**"**_ _ **Estoy**_ _ **aquí para quedarme"-**_ _¿para siempre?-._ La pregunta sonó estúpida, pero no pudo controlar su lengua, Sasuke sonrió un poco.

.

-Si-. Observo como Sakura contenía el aire aun sin creérselo del todo, -Saldré eventualmente a misiones claro, pero nada que dure meses,-. Explico.

.

-Pellízcame-. Sasuke elevo una negra ceja preguntando _¿Por qué?_ sin palabras. –Quiero asegurarme de que esto es real-.

.

-Es real, te lo aseguro-.

.

-La misión casi termina, el dobe y yo creemos que es seguro volver a casa-. Carraspeo. – y si nos equivocas estaré aquí para protegerlas-. Sentencio decidió provocando que Sakura sintiera mariposas en el estómago de pura emoción.

.

-Yo no se que decir, te saltare encima por supuesto-. Le dijo con sus ojos luminosos de felicidad.

.

-Yo hice eso primero-. Ella se sonrojo recordando el encuentro de la noche anterior, el pelinegro estaba en lo correcto.

.

-Esto es tan…-. Hablo mientras se levantaba.

.

-¿Repentino?, lo se-. Termino la frase por ella, y extendiendo su brazo para darle espacio mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su regazo, el llevo su mano a su nuca acariciando el cabello para luego acercarse a sus labios, Sasuke Uchiha prefería las acciones, y ella le encantaba. –Bienvenido a casa-. Y fue ella quien termino con la distancia, en un beso lento saboreando cada segundo a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **Nota de la autora: Creo que esto es lo más largo que escrito hasta el momento…¿Qué les parecio? Háganmelo saber por favor, si encuentran errores, lo lamento,**

 **Besos de polvos de estrella para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los que continúan leyendo este fic. He tardado demasiado lo se, hay mil pretextos pero no los daré; solo quiero aclararles que por mas que tarde, no abandonare.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: nada de Naruto me pertenece, este fic si.

.

.

by: Annabeth Grey

.

.

.

1.

-Estamos en casa-. Anuncio Sakura en el umbral después de quitarse las sandalias ninja seguida de Sasuke.

.

-sabes que puede sentir tu chakra ¿cierto?-. Obvio él con una mirada burlona, Sakura solo bufo sonrojándose un poco asorada, era bueno tenerlo de regreso, realmente bueno.

.

-Lo se-. Murmuro. -esta demasiado oscuro-. Se extraño, si Sarada estaba en casa ¿Porque estarían las luces apagadas?, su hija era muy callada y dedicada, si, lo primero heredado de Sasuke por supuesto pero no era tan inconsciente para leer o practicar a oscuras. -¿que tramas Sarada?-. Pensó

el Uchiha también estaba confuso pero no le tomo tanta importancia, eso hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala.

.

.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Si definitivamente un día mataría a ese Dobe, mas pronto que tarde por supuesto.

.

.

-pero...que.. ¿que es esto?-. Pestañeo confundida la pelirrosa una vez pasado el sobresalto por el grito. Pasando sus ojos por los globos y el cartel de bienvenida ademas de las personas ahí presentes, Naruto encabezando por supuesto, acompañado de Hinata y sus dos hijos, el mayor peligrosamente cerca de Sarada, una gota resbalo por su cien, cuando su esposo notara el interés de ese chico por la pelinegra la vida del heredero Uzumaki estaría en peligro. Sin embargo eso ahora no importaba, así que sonrío divertida y se giro hacia su recién llegado marido, -Bienvenido Sasuke-kun-. Dijo dándole un abrazo y fugaz beso en los labios recibido con gusto.

.

.

-Teme! -. grito el rubio uniéndose a los Uchiha en un estrujante abrazo, -El equipo siete reunido otra vez ttebayo-. Mostró su sonrisa zorruna con un par de lágrimas surcando sus ojos. -Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que conmoverse, de verdad ese rubio sabia que fibras tocar, así que aunque no corespondio el abrazo efusivamente tampoco se separo. Era cierto, estaban juntos de nuevo, y esta vez esperaba que para siempre.

.

.

-Papá-. La voz de Sarada sacandolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que los otros se separaran para darle espacio a la pequeña. -Te compre esto-. Le extendió un pequeño paquete, -No se si te guste pero..-se encogió de hombros. -Siempre puedo devolverlo o cambiarlo si quieres-.

.

Sasuke abrió el pequeño paquete que contenía un pequeño dije de lo que parecía ser plata con el símbolo Uchiha, no era el abanico completo, solo los bordes, y en uno de los lados muy finamente tallado tres símbolos del infinito, -Cada uno de ellos somos nosotros-. Dijo balito con el flequillo tapando sus ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.

Sasuke se trago con mucho esfuerzo el nudo que se formo en su garganta, era la primera vez que recibía algo de su hija, y era algo realmente hermoso pero sobretodo significativo, estaba diciéndole que lo amaba, a ambos, que amaba a su familia. ¿cambiarlo? Ni muerto. -Gracias hija-. Dijo con el orgullo brillando es sus orbes azabaches y sosteniendo la cara de Sarada con su mano para que lo mirara. -Me encanta-. Sentenció y a cambio pudo ver la sonrisa de ella.

.

Sakura al igual que Naruto miraba la escena enternecida, ese par era maravilloso, estaba realmente agradecida con los dioses por permitirle darle un poco de felicidad al hombre de su vida, y que ella también lo fuera, y como si no bastará estaba Sarada. Su pequeña familia de tres que por supuesto también incluía a los rubios escandalosos y oji-perla.

.

.

-¿Ya podemos partir el pastel?-. Pregunto boruto con los brazos detrás de la cabeza interrumpiendo el momento, el también quería algo de atención, ademas moría de hambre y ese pastel se veía delicioso.

-Sin duda es tuyo-. Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al otro rubio y girando los ojos divertido. Los demás solo rieron, y continuaron dándole la bienvenida al Patriarca Uchiha, menos efusivamente claro.

2.

.

Sakura un poco desvelada, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos como prueba de la noche que pasaron. Sentada detrás de su escritorio, con la cabeza sostenida por su mano izquierda, miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, ya no anhelos, ahora recuerdos.

La pelirrosa sonrío reconociendo la presencia detrás de ella -Hola Sasuke-. Le dijo

.

-Buenos días-. Se acerco a ella, -Saliste temprano-.

.

-Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, lo siento-. La verdad es que por mas cansada que estuviera después de tantos años de una rutina comenzada desde temprano ya no conseguía dormir mucho, ademas necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, todo estaba sucediendo de manera muy rápida.

.

-Tranquila, ¿todo en orden?-. Sasuke no era tonto, sabia que algo estaba sucendiendole a su esposa, desde su llegada, lo noto, ella era diferente, no se trataba de un asunto de madurez, no, era algo mas, algo mas profundo y eso le causaba cosquillas de angustia en el estomago.

.

\- No realmente-. Suspiro, recargándose en la silla, mirando como el moreno se sentaba frente a ella, ella le sonrío y se levanto para alcanzar la mesilla detrás de ella, acaba de hacer café y serviría para ambos mientras hablaban, Le extendió una humeante taza que recibió con una mirada de agradecimiento, Sakura volvió a su asiento, observada por Sasuke mientras bebía de su taza animándola a hablar. -Es un asunto en la isla del rayo-. Comenzó

.

-Es un lugar bastante lejos-.

.

-Lo se, supongo que has estado ahí-. El Uchiha asintió. -Parece que hay un brote de algún tipo de fiebre, no tenemos mucha información-.

.

-¿solicitan tu ayuda?-. Le cuestiono ya sabiendo la respuesta.

.

-Asi es-. Confirmo la medic-nin, -Solicitan ayuda médica para investigar la causa y todo lo demás, como te dije no hay mucha información, no me solicitan explicita a mi, solo piden ayuda médica urgente- Suspiro y se masageo las cienes. -Tsunade-shishou ya esta empacando para ir...-

.

-¿pero?-.

.

-No se, cariño, hay algo que no me cuadra, es como un presentimiento-.

.

.

3.

A las afueras de Konoha estaban todos reunidos, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, en compañía también de Shizune y Kakashi,

.

-Tsunade-shishou, ¿esta segura?-. Le volvió a insistir su otra alumna.

.

-Por supuesto.- reitero, girando los ojos, -Ustedes dos, son bastante molestas, estaré bien-.

.

ambas ex alumnas, estaban muy inquietas por el viaje, era largo, y ademas a una isla que estaba minimo a 6 días de viaje terrestre y dos por mar,

.

-Vieja si necesita algo más solo pídalo-. Le dijo Naruto con su acostumbrada impertinencia. Ganándose un golpe de la pelirrosa. -Mas respeto Naruto-. Siseo.

.

\- Mocoso, a veces me pregunto como es que te permití llegar a Hokague-.

.

-EH!-, se quejo el rubio herido en su ego.

.

-Que tenga un buen viaje shishou-. Le deseo Sakura dándole un abrazo, aun con ese mal presentimiento burbujeando en su interior, cuando se separo y regreso al lado de Sasuke este solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida que ella respondió del mismo modo.

.

-Si necesita algo o cualquier cosa-. Le dijo el rubio deteniéndola mostrándose anormalmente serio, -Solo tiene que pedirlo ¿lo sabe no?-. Los ojos azules brillando, -Estos hombres, dijo señalando al equipo ambu, son de los mejores ninjas-.

.

-Ten por seguro que te pediré lo que sea, y mas te vale que me envíes sake de buena calidad-. Lo amenazo con un dedo, a los demás les escurrió una gota detrás de la cabeza, -Soy una sannin de la anterior generación pero sannin, que no se te olvide-. Alardeo. -Sakura, te haré llegar mis informes-. Ella asintió. -Hasta pronto-. Asi la rubia desapareció dando saltos entre los arboles a gran velocidad seguida por su escolta ambu, los demás ninjas se quedaron ahí hasta que la perdieron de vista, y su chakra no se sintió mas.

.

Sasuke tomo la mano de su esposa después de que ella se separa de su maestra, en signo de apoyo.

.

.

4.

la cena en la casa Uchiha era servida por una emocionada Sarada, el moreno la miraba con satisfacción embelesado y Sakura con orgullo.

.

-¿Sabes quien la enseño?- le dijo petulante la pelirrosa después de que Sarada les pusiera un plato humeante de comida deliciosa.

.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo-. Le reconoció.

.

-Itadamaisaku-. Les deseo la heredera Uchiha después de sentarse entre ambos, orgullosa de sus dotes culinarios.

.

-Itadamaisaku-, dijeron a la vez los otros dos.

.

-Papa, Mamá-. Dijo mirando su plato, -¿Qué pasa?-. Fue directo al grano, no quería que su familia se distanciara, ellos la miraron sin entender -Quiero decir, los noto extraños,- suspiro armándose de valor. -No soy una niña por favor, explíquenme que pasa-.

.

El moreno se aclaro la garganta, dejando los palillos y cuadrando los hombros, la pelirrosa tomo la palabra -Hija, no es nada de lo que te imaginas.-

.

-Hemos estado distanciados-. Continuo Sasuke.

.

-Yo amo a tu padre-. Dijo Sakura con los ojos fijos en los azabaches de su marido, el sonrío de medio lado, diciéndole sin palabras que era correspondida y para ella basto. -Han pasado muchos años, no les voy a mentir, a ninguno, todo esto ha sido muy rápido, y se siente extraño.-

.

-Puedo irme si quieres-.

.

-NO!- gritaron ambas Uchihas a la vez, sobresaltándolo, Sakura río, sonrojándose, -No quiero eso Sasuke-. Le tomo la mano y el la apretó, -Solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme ¿descuerdo?-. Miro a Sarada. -No tienes nada de que preocuparte, estamos juntos y así seguiremos-.

.

-Genial-. Aliviada observo las manos aun unidas de sus padres, se sentía bien. -ahora, mama ¿cuando harán el injerto de papa?-.

.

-Bueno, no estoy segura- se rasco la cabeza con la mano libre, confundida. -quiero decir, lo mas pronto posible por supuesto, pero hay que hacer un par de análisis, ademas ha pasado un tiempo considerable debo asegurarme que sea viable aun...-

.

-No hay prisa-. La interrumpió Sasuke, -No es como que no pueda arreglármelas-.

.

-Mañana si estas descuerdo, comenzaremos los preparativos-. Le dijo Sakura,

.

-Hecho-.

.

.

.

.

Bueno es corto, lo se, y para la espera es poco, pero estuve muy bloqueada y ademas ocupada, comenzare a escribir con regularidad y para los que aun quedan no abandonare, dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones.

.

BESOS DE POLVO DE ESTRELLA PARA TODOS!


End file.
